Ae fond Kiss
by Miss CJ
Summary: A little fic based on "Ae fond kiss" by Robert burns. AragornLegolas, it follows the days around Aragorn's wedding to Arwen.


Title: Ae fond kiss

Author: Cjdynamite

Date: 14/01/0

Author's notes: This is based on Robert Burn's "Ae fond kiss." I apologise to some readers as some of the words from the song are in broad Scottish dialect. It's not too hard to understand though.

If you don't like Arwen being portrayed in a not so nice way I wouldn't read. She is not nasty and does nothing wrong, but within this story she is an obstacle. Just so you know.

It would be very nice if you reviewed, because it's what keeps me going

Thank you and enjoy.

Cj xxxx

Ae Fond Kiss 

_Ae fond Kiss and then we sever, _

Aragorn knew that his time with him had to end. As newly crowned king he had little choice but to take a bride and rule over Gondor with her at his side. This presented a problem to Aragorn for no matter what he did, he could not deny that his heart belonged entirely to the Blonde elf from Mirkwood, Legolas.

He looked out over the city that had newly become his home and sighed heavily. Destroyed buildings slowly being rebuilt, scorch marks on old but sturdy stone, a city in ruin. He looked away feeling the heart ache of a time of happiness lost and of destruction rife even after the war. He looked out to the surrounding country and in the distance he could see an entourage coming towards the white city. He knew who came. He knew that as the party moved towards them, their footsteps heralded the end of his happiness and joy.

_Ae Fare-weel and then forever, _

The time had come to say goodbye. Legolas knew who was travelling towards Minas Tirith. He could sense the tension in his lover's eyes anytime someone mentioned the wedding procession and he felt the ever nearing presence of his Kin. He also knew that his shallow hopes of being with Aragorn until the end of his days were hopeless, no matter how much they loved one and other there was no hope of overcoming Aragorns duty's to his crown, his people and to his betrothed, Arwen.

Some small part of Legolas wished that Aragorn had never become King. He knew that his thoughts were selfish, but at the end of the day he wanted to be at his lover's side. Aragorn and he had been in love for some time but the reality that one day Aragorn would marry had never really sunk in for either of them. He liked Minas Tirith and would have settled there, but life it seemed never wanted to bring him any joy, and always dashed his hopes.

He turned from his room and strolled out to the balcony. Some way off he caught sight of a caravan of people. His keen eyes told him that it was not just anyone travelling towards them. It was Elrond, his sons, and some other Elves from Rivendell and Lothlorien. The most noticeable however, was the Evenstar. His heart suddenly ached for more time with his love, but fate yet again it seemed wanted to smite him. He turned back to his rooms and began to pack. He would leave the city as soon as possible. First however he would have to say farewell to Aragorn and he would have to do it quickly.

_Deep in Heart-Wrung tears I'll pledge thee,_

Aragorn was in a magnificent hall of when Legolas found him. He was surrounded by servants hastily preparing for the arrival of the elves. Upon his arrival in the hall Aragorn looked up suddenly, sensing his lover's closeness. Even from his position at the other end of the room, he could tell that his elf was not himself. Legolas gave a hesitant smile and motioned for the king to follow him.

Once in the courtyard outside the hall, Legolas turned to Aragorn slowly. Tears filled his eyes but they did not fall, for he would have time to cry later, after all he was facing a life alone. He knew that over time he would fade away, but he would never leave middle Earth as long as Aragorn Lived, if he died before that, so be it.

His eyes fell momentarily, his mind and body not willing to go through the separation, but he soon looked again at Aragorn. He could see every fibre of love he possessed, and deep down Legolas knew that it was all for him. He would never forget their love and he hoped that Aragorn would know that he always returned it.

"Legolas I …" Aragorn Began, but fell silent again. He looked at Legolas for inspiration or for the elf to say something.

Legolas simply watched Aragorn. After a while he stepped forward and kissed him lightly. It was the only way he could part with the man, words simply would not come, but they were not needed. He turned slightly to leave, but felt a hand grab him roughly. He turned to look at Aragorn, love was still pouring from him, his eyes screaming his emotions, But Legolas knew it was time to go. He gently removed the Kings hand from his arm and raised it to kiss it gently. Looking up again he saw a tear slide down his love's face. He faltered for a second but soon he retreated from the mortal in front of him and began the longest and hardest journey of his life. A journey without Aragorn.

_Warring sighs and groans I'll wage thee. _

_Had we never loves sae kindly,_

_Had we never loved sae blindly,_

_Never met or never parted, _

_We had ne'er been broken hearted. _

_Fare thee weel though first and fairest_

From the citadel, Aragorn watched Legolas ride North, Avoiding the coming of Arwen Undomiel. A sob escaped Aragorn, and another and another. He stood watching the retreating figure, whilst tears fell from his eyes.

Legolas was in a similar state. The moment he left the city, the river of tears started to flow. Deliberately riding north towards his own country in the hopes of avoiding the company headed for Minas Tirith. He bitterly thought of the reunion of Arwen evenstar and his beloved. How the thought made him angry! And the anger only encouraged the tears though. Soon he gave up riding; he dismounted his horse and sat on the damp grass and just enjoyed the feeling of nature once again after living in a city of stone briefly taking his mind off his heartache. Hours past and still he sat. Simply looking at the flowers blooming and watching the sun set.

Aragorn walked the short distance from his rooms to meet the newly arrived guests. At the front of the large procession was his foster father, Elrond. Behind him stood the lady Arwen. He could not bring himself to look at her, even though she was the fairest lady in the land and many wish for the chance to gaze upon her. Aragorn wished he could be released from this wedding as a lifetime with Arwen would never bring him any joy. The only one to bring him joy was Legolas, his amazing lover.

Legolas was not here however, this was his future. He could not dwell on what was not to be. He welcomed his brother's and finally turned to the Evenstar. He embraced her lightly trying to avoid the kiss he knew was coming. He didn't escape it though and with the meeting of their lips the crowd that had gathered erupted into cheers.

He led his bride-to-be and everyone else inside and guided them to their rooms. Aragorn excused himself quickly and retreated to his own rooms, wanting nothing more than to sleep till the next day. Of all days, his wedding day.

_Fare the weel though best and dearest,_

The next day dawned and the king got up and dutifully began to prepare for the grand wedding. He suddenly remembered that that day, mid-summer's day, was the day he and Legolas first met. A tear fell again, however it had no sound or no acknowledgment, the time for tears was over, for a short while at least.

Suddenly Aragorn was waiting at the top of a long procession and at the other end of the long walkway stood Arwen. Aragorn had to admit that she looked breathtaking, however not as breathtaking as Legolas when he had just woken up, or just after a long swim in the river. Suddenly images and thoughts ran through his head of the beautiful blonde. He could not escape the flashes he had of their past, and images of what there future would have, could have been.

Arwen was nearing the king, and as she looked at him, she caught the panic in his eyes. Her steps did not falter though and soon she was standing by the side of her love. Her eyes travelled over him, and s she came to his eyes again the look of panic was still there. This time she was not the only one to notice. Gandalf, the one performing the ceremony also saw the hesitation and doubt in Aragorns eyes as he looked on at his friend. He muttered the kings name inquisitively, at the same moment that Arwen reached for Aragorn.

Aragorn suddenly backed away from the lady he was betrothed to and his life long friend. He turned to the congregation and looked at them all. His friends all looked back questioningly wondering what was wrong with the man. He noticed Eowyn and Faramir beside each other. He stopped and he wondered how it was that some could be happy and others not. They had found it yet it had been denied to him. Was it not fair that everyone should have their own happiness?

Suddenly it dawned on the king that he could have happiness, it was his choice, he was a king after all, and he could do what he wanted. He turned again to Arwen and slowly bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." He gently whispered to her, while looking back up at her, expressing his regret through a look.

Aragorn turned sharply and began to run towards the stables before anyone could stop him. He would not lose his chance of a happy life with the one he loved the most. He had decided to get Legolas back. No matter how long or far he had to go to find him.

_Thine be il-ka joy and treasure,_

It turned out that Aragorn did not have to search for long. A few hours ride outside the city he came across the elf that was fast asleep. The elf did not rouse at his approach which slightly worried Aragorn. He dismounted quickly and knelt at the side of his lover trying to wake him.

He spoke his lovers name quietly, and only then did Legolas start to wake. His eyes slowly unglazed and he looked up at the figure leaning over him. He blinked several times believing the sight before him to be a hallucination, effects from his broken heart. But when the man leaned down and kissed the elf before him, he knew that it was real, and that Aragorn was with him again.

He sat up and again was kissed by a relieved Aragorn. Legolas looked questioningly at his lover, who simply shrugged and smiled in return. Legolas opened his mouth to question Aragorn but the King hushed him with a finger to his lips. He quickly removed his finger and began to kiss the elf again and again.

Finally after their reunion they began their return to Minas Tirith. Legolas was apprehensive about the reception they would receive, as they had broken many promises today, promises between many people, and had surely broken the heart of one of the fairest women in the world.

When they returned, they were greeted by the sight of a small party of elves getting ready to depart. Elrond soon approached the two lovers and both thought they would be reprimanded by the lord. However they were surprised when he simply put his hands on their joined ones and smiled, giving them his blessing. Behind his foster father, Aragorn caught sight of Arwen. She gazed over at him, only to look away dismissively shortly afterwards. Aragorn doubted wither they would ever have any sort of relations in the future, he had wounded her and being shunned by her was a fitting punishment.

Soon the party left and Legolas and Aragorn returned to the other guests. When they entered they all looked upon the two warmly, just as Gimli proclaimed that he had "Known it all along." The couple stayed to mingle with their guests and catch up with friends. Both amazed that the people that they loved had taken their love so seriously and that they were blessed by each one.

After the guests had left, and the commotion of the recent events calmed down, the two lovers soon settled down to life together once again, no more battles, no more fellowship to travel with, life went back to normal. They spent the rest of their lives enjoying every moment they had together, never regretting the choices they had made or the love that they shared.

_Peace, enjoyment, love and pleasure. _

Fin-


End file.
